The Oogiejess Dare 2
by emmydisney17
Summary: Emmy and Oogiejess are doing the Dare again. This time Emmy will have to live inside her best friend's stomach for one full week.
1. Prolouge

**The Oogiejess Dare 2**

**Prologe**

Emmy sighed since she was feeling very board. Raina, trachie17 and Starz were away and so were her boyfriends Nosedive and Brooklyn, with almost an entire day over she didn't know what to do... Suddenly an idea poped into her head. She remembered the dare she had made with her friend Oogiejess and this was the perfect time to make another one!

Emmy went to Jessy's house and found Jessy, awake and happy to see Emmy. "Emmy, nice to see you!" "Jessy, i just have an idea." Emmy said as she went in the house of her friend "Remember the Oogiejess dare?" "I sure do." Jessy said then she said "Should i turn into Oogiejess your way or my way?" "Your way." Emmy said Jessy nodded and drinked her Hyde drink and transformed into Oogiejess.

"You wanna sleep over Little Supper?" Oogiejess asked "Acctually," Emmy said "I want to expand the dare, i wanna see if i can live in you for a week." "A week?" Oogiejess asked with a smile "Sure! But first maybe i could 'decorate' you a bit."

* * *

Later that Night.

Oogiejess's stomach growled loudly as it un-easily waited for Emmy to be inside "Easy you." Oogiejess told her growling stomach. "Now Emmy, are you ready?" "Let's go for it." Emmy said as she sat down inside a pot. Oogiejess got some chocolate ice cream and covered Emmy all over in the ice cream. The chill of the ice cream made Emmy giggle happily soon Emmy was burried in ice cream from chocolate to even vanilla. Next Oogiejess covered whipped cream all over her best friend's body making her laugh.

"Are you done yet?" Emmy asked "Almost," the monster said "I just need a cherry." Oogiejess looked around but couldn't find a cherry "Nuts, all out." "Then maybe we could use other foods." Emmy sugested as she moved some slipping whipped cream on her head "You're right!" Oogiejess said "How about, one of everything?"

In no time Emmy was covered in fruits and vegetables along with chocolate sauce, nuts, and other toppings Oogiejess licked her lips hungrily and said "Just look at you," She cooed "Just perfect to eat." "Yes," Emmy said.

Oogiejess grabbed her friend and placed her head inside her mouth. She then started gulping Emmy down as the food trinkled down her lips and into the pot, careful not to spill any on the floor. In less then a moment Emmy plopped inside her friend's tummy with a splash.

Oogiejess licked her lips happily as she started caressing the wobbling orb Emmy made in her stomach as the girl inside squirmed inside "You taste wonderful." HE/she said as the monster burped lightly as Emmy kept moving "Tomorrow, it's the starting point." Oogiejess rubbed her tummy as Emmy kept moving around inside. "You think next time we can do a month or a year?" "A year?" Emmy asked "That's to long! "Ok, Ok," the gender fused monster said "Just a month."

Oogiejess patted her huge gut as Emmy kept moving around, with no sign of stopping "Is she going to keap this (Hic!) up all night?" the monster asked his/herself. Her stomach gurgled as Emmy kept kicking around inside happily with giggles. She/he patted her gullet sweetly as Emmy slowly stopped kicking and wiggling Oogiejess belched as her massive belly slowly calmed down until finally the orb in her belly was still.

With a sigh of happyness Oogiejes patted her tummy as Emmy slept inside, safe and sound in her second home. "Good Night, Little Supper." She said motherly she went to her bedroom and got into bed. As she drifted to sleep Emmy suddenly started kicking and punching in her sleep. "Oh my," the monster said quietly and playfully "Even when she's asleep she still active inside me." As she/he moved her/his arm across the saged out large belly while Emmy kept moving inside she said "And that's (Hic! Hic! Hic!) just fine by me."

The Oogiejess Dare was on again.


	2. Day one

**Day One**

Early in the Morning Oogiejess awoke from her slumber and yawned. She wasn't hungry because her favorite meal was making her full. Oogiejess looked at her stomach and patted it as Emmy snuggled within, making him/her chuckle sweetly. "Morning Little Supper." Oogiejess said but Emmy was still asleep "Little Supper?" Oogiejess asked as she poked her gut then he/She huccuped.

Oogiejess shrugged and said "Oh well," then she/he slid off the bed, letting her massive belly wobble and shake as she got up. She/he walked to the kitchen and was just about to look for something to eat when she felt Emmy starting to playfully struggle inside her "Morning Oogiejess." She said "Morning Little Supper." Oogiejess said motherly as she/he patted her tummy "Are are you doing in there."

In the pit of her best friend's belly Emmy felt the walls and said "Wonderful." Oogiejess chuckled and said "Are you ready for a large meal?" Oogiejess asked Emmy stomach growled hungrily and Emmy said "You bet." Oogiejess horked down as much food as she could and Emmy ate the food until she was full.

With Emmy happily fed Oogiejess was just about ready to go outside when... "Oh, i almost forgot." "What?" Emmy asked as she felt her filled stomach churn and digest her food "You'll need something to see the outside world in." then the monster swallowed a camera and Emmy caught it "Now i can see what's going on without leaving your stomach." Emmy said "Anything for you Emmy." Oogiejess said. The monster's stomach groaned loudly in agreement.

* * *

Later that Day Oogiejess was walking down a street with not a care in the world. Emmy had just fallen asleep in her friends huge stomach due to her own full belly, you always feel sleepy after eating your fill. Oogiejess rubbed her gullet lovingly as little hearts flouted around her head and stomach "Sleep Emmy," she told her abdomin "I'll protect you." his/her stomach growled happily since Emmy was inside.

The monster patted her growling stomach and smiled to his/herself. Suddenly a red ball hit the monster's stomach, rudely wakeing up Emmy "What? What happened?" Emmy asked as she woke up Oogiejess felt angry that her Little Supper had been woken up so rudely he/she snarled "Alright, who woke up my Little Supper?" "It's ok Jessy." Emmy said as she yawned "I needed that anyway."

Oogiejess caressed her gullet and said "Are you hurt?" "That was just a small bag Jessy," Emmy said "Not a wrecking ball." "Right." Oogiejess said "How about we go to somewhere real nice like?" "Like what?" Emmy asked as she moved around. Oogiejess stroked her enoumous stomach slowly as she tried to think of something to do.

Then Suddenly she had an idea.

* * *

That Afternoon Oogiejess and Emmy went to the zoo where they saw the animals.

It was then that Emmy went hungry again. "Jessy," "Yes?" Oogiejess asked as he/she stroked her huge stomach Emmy kicked and that made the monster belch loudly "Can i have something to eat?" Emmy asked "Ok Little Supper." Oogiejess said as she rubbed her massive gut as it gurgled and rumbled. He/she went to a food cart and found some food for Emmy.

Emmy ate and ate until she got a very full pot belly. Suddenly everything in Emmy's stomach shifted and she belched loudly. Then she said "Oogiejess, i'm still hungry." "You wanna play 'Bugs all around'?" Oogiejess said "No," Emmy said as she rubbed her round tummy "I want more food." Emmy's tummy groaned as it started digisting the food. Oogiejess's belly jiggled as Emmy moved around inside.

"Ok, Little Supper, ok!" Oogiejess said as she rubbed her stomach to calm it down "I'll find more food." It was then that three animals named Rattle snake Jake, Bad Bill and the turtle Mayor (All three from Rango) ran around the monster. That gave Oogiejess an idea "Hey Emmy, wanna eat something?" "I'll eat anthing!" Emmy said Oogiejess rubbed her belly and said "Ok, then."

Quickly she knocked the animals out (And removed the weapons they were carrying) then dunked them in chocolate. "Here come some chocolate animals." Oogiejess said she swallowed the animals and Emmy swallowed the turtle, making a big lump in her stomach next was Bill and she swallowed the lizard and the lump grew bigger then Emmy slurped up Jake, gulping him down easily.

"Are you happy now?" Oogiejess said as she rubbed her engorged belly.

Emmy rubbed her huge belly happily and licked her lips "Those were yummy candy animals." Suddnly She felt movement in her bulging gut and the movement grew in to very shocked struggles in her stomach! "Jessy!" Emmy exclaimed in a panic as she watched her stomach wobble around with the stuggles inside "Wh-what did you do?" "Relax, Little Supper" Oogiejess said "I fed you some bad animals and now they are in your belly." "Why would you do that?" Emmy asked as her tummy's prisoners' struggling grew and grew making the girl hiccup.

"So you could enjoy the time i eat bad people." Oogiejess said as she patted her stomach. Emmy thought about this and smiled as her entire belly jiggled with the animals inside "You know, i like this a lot. (Hiccup! Hiccup!)" She said as she patted her stomach as the struggling started slowing down as her tummy get to woke on digesting the animals.

Oogiejess chuckled and rubbed her enormous stomach "I knew you would like it." As Emmy rubbed her full belly as low gurgling was heard. Suddenly she felt sick and her stomach started really hurting "Jess?" Emmy ask softly then she cringed as she heard the loud rumblings in her cherning stomach. Emmy couldn't even speak as she got a sharp contraction in her stomach that resulted in really loud gurgling, the same gurgling she had with normal food but less painfull.

Emmy shut her eyes tight in pain. Now her stomach was really hurting. The three reptiles were now giving her serious indigestion. Emmy's belly quaked as she felt her stomach tried to digest the three lizards.

Oogiejess heard Emmy's moaning and became worried "Emmy, are you alright?" "I have a seriously bad stomach ache." Emmy said as her huge stomach bubbled and made lots of strange sounds. She almost threw up but she swallowed it back in "I'm so sorry Little Supper." Oogiejess said motherly and sadly "Maybe i should let you out so-" "No!" Emmy shouted "It'll ruin the dare! I'm not coming out, even if i am in pain."

"But Little Supper," Oogiejess said "I'm not coming out!" Emmy said subbornly as her stomach cherned loudly. Oogiejess realized it was no use fighting back. "Ok," he/she said "But i'm giving you medicen."

* * *

That night Emmy rubbed her belly that had gone down a few sizes. "Are you still in pain?" Oogiejess asked her Little Supper worringly "I'm ok." Emmy said as she heard loud gurgling all around her Emmy smiled at patted her stomach wall home and said "Just fine." "That's good." Oogiejess said then he/she hiccuped as she patted her big and round front.

Emmy felt her stomach cherned as the last of her meals got digested. "Day one turned out OK didn't it?" "It sure was," Oogiejess said as she caressed her enourmous stomach "But you really had me worried." "You sound like a mother." Emmy said Oogiejess rubbed and patted her belly lovingly and said "Now, time for bed."

Oogiejess got into her bed and rubbed his/her huge gut as her cargo hopped around his/her tummy "Take it easy Little Supper." Oogiejess chuckled as he/she patted his/her stomach. "I can't help it." Emmy said "I'm just so full of energy!" Oogiejess patted her huge stomach as he/he lyed down on his/her bed Emmy kept on jiggling as she made her friend's belly shake and wobble.

Oogiejess giggled as he/she continued feeling Emmy wriggle around inside him/her. "Take it easy Little Supper," Oogiejess said "Or i'll have to punish you." Emmy didn't listen and kepted moving making the monster hiccup and belch loudly "Ok you! Now (Hiccup!) You asked (Burp!) For it." Oogiejess got up, making her enourmous bulk almost hit the floor and went out side.

"What are you doing Jessy? Jessy!" Emmy asked as her monster friend went outside. She/he got the garden hose and started chugging the water down Emmy gasped when she felt the water and she became worried when it started filling up the entire stomach "Jessy!" Emmy screamed in a panic "I can't swim!" "What?" Oogiejess asked as she kept drinking "I CAN'T SWIM!" Emmy yelled "I CAN EVEN HOLD MY BREATH FOR-" then she went under the water and paniced as she quickly lost air."

"Emmy? Emmy!" Oogiejess said she felt Emmy's struggles starting to fade and gasped "Oh no! I'll save you!" the monster started throwing up all the water and soon Emmy was safe again, gasping for air and said "What was that for! You almost made me drown!" Oogiejess felt sorry and said "I'm so so sorry Little Supper, you never said you couldn't swim when we first met." "You never asked." Emmy said as she calmed down "And i'm sorry for not telling you sooner."

Emmy then heard her belly rumbling in hunger again and said "Now i'm hungry." "I'll fed you." Oogiejess said "It's all i can do to make it up to you." Emmy's tummy rumbled louder and louder as Oogiejess opened the fridge.

Later Emmy was full again and they were back in bed. Oogiejess still felt sorry for almost drowning his/her best friend "I'm so sorry Emmy." Oogiejess said "It's ok." Emmy said "I promise," Oogiejess said as she rubbed her huge stomach protectivly "I'll never make another joke like that again." "Night," Emmy said then she went to sleep "Night Little Supper." Oogiejess cooed as she/he fell asleep. His/her stomach gurgled very loudly as they fell asleep and the monster rubbed the engorged belly and patted her swollen gut as Emmy slept inside his/her huge belly.

The monster smiled in his/her sleep as the stomach rumbled loudly as it cherned Emmy around, Keaping her safe.


	3. Day Two

**Day Two**

Oogiejess awoke the next day feeling happy. She/he patted her swollen belly where Emmy was living inside and said "Day two is underway." Her stomach rumbled in agreement and the monster caressed her tummy adoringly "Now, just rest inside Little Supper." Oogiejess said motherly "I'll never ruin your sweet dreams." she/he chuckled as the sleeping girl made her entire belly jiggle.

Emmy slept inside her best friend's stomach as she let her friend have a day indoors to herself. Oogiejess felt Emmy moving inside her and giggled as she rubbed her belly lovingly.

Then when Afternoon came Emmy finally woke up. Oogiejess felt her 'Little Supper waking up and caressed her stomach's bulge "Are you hungry Little Supper?" Emmy's stomach growled hungrily and Emmy said "Yep, i'm hungry." "Well, i've already got some food for you." Oogiejess said happily. Oogiejess started swallowing all kinds of food for Emmy and she happily ate them.

Unknown to the girls, a hooded person came into the room, holding a bottle of Predator Slime (From Mystery Case Files: The Fanfiction) then he/she snuck into the room with out anyone noticing and paored the bottle into a soda bottle marked Mountain Dew before dissapearing. "I'm thursty," Emmy said "Do you have any Mountain Dew? That's my favorite drink in the whole wide world!" "Yes, i do." Oogiejess said as she ate the bottle.

Emmy licked her lips and started drinking the bottle. Strangly, she couldn't stop drinking and somehow she was starting to feel strange as she guggled every last drop down. When everylast drop was gone her stomach groaned and she belched loudly. Oogiejess heard the burp and smiled, petting the orb in her belly "That's my Little Supper."

Inside Emmy's belly the soda was being cherned with all the food Oogiejess had fed Emmy then something emerged from the white liquid. It was a little being made out of the slime. It crawled all over and went to work...

Emmy felt something moving inside her and it was tickling her like crazy. She giggled and laughed as the tickish feeling continued. Oogiejess patted her enourmous stomach and said "Are you having a good time?" "I always have a good time in your tummy." Emmy said as she kept giggling. Suddenly the feeling stopped and her stomach belched as it digested all the food she ate.

* * *

That night Emmy tossed and turned as she slept then it started raining outside as a thunder crash awoke the girl. She yawned and streched then her stomach growled really loudly "Boy, am i hungry." Emmy said as she moved her monster friend's stomach but the monster didn't wake up "Jessy? Jessy? Wake up, i'm hungry." Emmy said she moved making the belly jiggle but still Oogiejess didn't move.

Emmy's stomach was growling more and more as the girl became disprite, becoming hungrier and hungrier as time pasted and still the monster didn't wake up "Come on Jess! I'm starving in here." Emmy complained as her stomach kept growling but this time it sounded violent.

"If Oogiejess dosn't wake up soon i'm going to go hungry all day." Emmy said "Why bother waiting?" a voice asked "Just feed yourself." "Who said that?" Emmy asked she looked around her second home but she knew she was the only one inside. Their could have been no way she could hear another voice so clearly... Or maybe... "Who are you and where are you?" Emmy asked.

Suddenly Emmy's stomach grew as she felt something grow and jump inside her, scaring the girl "Jessy!" Emmy screamed but Oogiejess didn't wake up. Emmy watched as her stomach grew, until it became slightly swollen and the voice said "Call me Voreter," the bulge in Emmy's tummy said "And i'm happy to be with you Oogiejess." "I'm not Oogiejess," Emmy said as she felt her stomach quake "That's my friend, you're inside my own stomach."

Emmy felt this Voreter hop around in her belly as he said "Oh well, i guess her Little Supper would settle just fine." Emmy's heard her stomach growling loudly and Emmy rubbed it "That's weird." "What is?" Voreter asked "I'm hungry but you're inside my stomach. I shouldn't be feeling hungry if i already have something inside me." Emmy explained.

"Tell me girl," Voreter said "Tell me all about Oogiejess." "But i hardly know you." Emmy said the new orb in her stomach hopped and she hiccuped "All you need to know is that i'm going to live inside you from now on." Voreter said "What?" Emmy exclaimed "Oh no, Oogiejess loves people in her belly not me, i'm not that type." Suddenly Voreter started massageing all around Emmy's stomach, making the girl get googly eyes and smile happily "Wow, what are you doing?" "Giving you a belly massage," Voreter said "I bet no one did this for you before."

Emmy suddenly liked having this Voreter inside her belly as he tickled her and talked to her. Then Emmy said "I can't wait to tell Jessy about this." "No, i don't want you to tell Oogiejess i'm inside you." "Why?" Emmy asked "We could be such great friends." "I'm painfully shy and i'm not used to having anyone other then the person i'm living inside know about me." Voreter said.

Emmy patted her round tummy and said "Ok, i'll keap you a secret." then her stomach growled and said "I just wish i have some food to eat." "Why don't you just poof up some food?" Voretar said "That's not a bad idea." Emmy said

Soon she made food appear and she started eatting and eatting. In fact something strange happened, the stoped chewing and kept swallowing food to no end from small foods like grapes and beats to very big foods like watermelons and pumpkins. By the time she was done her stomach touched Oogiejess's stomach "Whoa, i never ate (Urp!) That much ever (Hic, hic, hiccup!) her stomach growled and rumbled at it tried to digest it's huge meals.

"Voreter, can i digest you?" Emmy asked "Nope," he said "I'll be fine. See you in the morning. And remember, don't tell Oogiejess about me ever." Emmy petted her huge tummy and said "Ok, night night." Emmy fell asleep and smiled in her sleep.


	4. Day Three

**Day Three**

The next morning Oogiejess slept in as he/she covered her stomach with the blankets. Emmy slept and slept until inside her best friend's stomach then her own stomach started growling. "Huh?" Emmy woke up and yawned as her tummy kept growling "Voreter?" She lisened for her new friend but all she got was the very hungry noises she got from her belly.

"Maybe i was dreaming him up." Suddenly Emmy's belly glowed white and expanded into a small round belly about 2 or 3 feet wide "Good Morning kid." A familier voice said "Voreter!" Emmy said "Now look at what you've done to me!" As she held her round tummy Voreter sloshed around his 'home' making Emmy hiccup and burp "Don't worry, you'll get used to it. Besides, i'm feeding you breakfast myself."

Emmy heard food sploshing into her belly which was added with Voreter's constant moving. It tickled! Emmy giggled as the tickling continued inside her stomach "Hey stop! That tickles!" She said as she kept being tickled. Then the tickling stoped and Emmy sighed with relief and patted her bulging stomach "What did you feed me?" "Just lots of food." Voreter said "Now go back to sleep."

"How can i sleep when... i..." Emmy trailed off when she suddenly became sleepy and fell asleep. Inside Emmy's stomach Voreter, who was a walking talking white blob with a face, said "That's right sleep... Then the fun can really begin."

Meanwhile Oogiejess got up and yawned "Morning Little Supper." Oogiejess told her gut. It didn't respond "Little Supper?" Oogiejess asked again "Emmy?" Oogiejess pressed his/her ear into his/her stomach and heard Emmy sleeping "Awww," she cooed. He/she patted his/her swollen tummy lovingly and said "Sleep well my dear Little Supper."

That afternoon Emmy slept but the she woke up again. Oogiejess felt Emmy wiggle around inside her and caressed her enormous stomach "Morning Little Supper," He/She said motherly "Do you want something to eat?" Emmy heard her stromach growling for something to eat and she said "Yes, I'm starving in here." Oogiejess patted her engorged belly "Ok, i'll get food. In the meantime you got anything to talk about?"

Emmy was about to say something when she felt Voreter moving violently in her belly "Don't tell Oogiejess about me!" he said Emmy rubbed her stomach and said "Nope, nothing Oogiejess. Nothing at all." Oogiejess shruged and started to fed her friend without even a second thought.

* * *

That night as Oogiejess was asleep on her back, letting his/her stomach make it look like a big lump under the covers Emmy was asleep when a white light woke her up. She looked at her round belly realizing Voreter was glowing "Voreter, What are you doing?" Emmy said as she rubbed her eyes "I'm trying to sleep and you're making me glow like a firefly!"

"Well i just wanna talk to you," Voreter said making Emmy's belly jiggle as she heard her stomach make gurgling and low rumbling sounds "I've been waiting all day and now i want to talk." As her stomach kept wobbling Emmy held it down and said "What do you want to talk about?" "About you being more like Oogiejess," Voreter said "Being more... predetory." "What?" Emmy asked "I'm not a predetor like Oogiejess, can't we talk about something else?"

Suddenly there was a sharp pain in her belly and Emmy held it, rubbing and massaaging her swollen gut in pain. "What are you doing?" Voreter didn't replay, he just kept hurting the girl's stomach making her suffer. "Stop!" Emmy begged but he didn't. Suddenly Emmy felt funny all over and she started to glow orange "What's happening?" she asked horrified by what whas happening to her. In a panic she banged her fists at the stomach walls of her home and shouted "Oogiejess! Wake up!" but Oogiejess didn't hear her.

Then Emmy's eyes glowed dark green and she stopped, now she was in the control of Voreter "Now the fun can really begin." Voreter said with a cackle. Possesed, Emmy smiled wickedly while outside Oogiejess's massive belly glowed orange and white like a lightbulb.


	5. Day Four

**Day Four**

In the morning Oogiejess woke up and yawned. Still sleepy, He/She patted her large stomach and said "Good Morning Emmy." weirdly Emmy didn't respond "Emmy?" Oogiejess asked again "Little Supper?" the bulge in her tummy didn't move but the monster knew her Little Supper was sleeping. She/he gently shook her belly and said "Rise and shine Little Supper."

Then the bulge finally moved as Emmy moved inside his/her gullet. "Oh, morning." Oogiejess said. "Morning," Emmy said only Oogiejess noticed her voice sounded... deeper then normal. "Uh Emmy, what's with the voice?" "Nothing." Emmy said as she moved in her friend's oversized belly. "Well, ok." Oogiejess said then she heard her Little Supper's stomach growling and rumbling "You're hungry aren't you?"

"Yes," The belge inside his/her stomach said "But don't worry, I'll fed myself. Just go back to sleep." Oogiejess didn't need a second oppenion so /heshe darkened the room and went back to sleep.

Inside Oogiejess something evil was acuring if only Oogiejess had known. Inside the stomach was a tied up and gaged girl named Giselle (Pokemon, minor role) she was struggling to get free but she couldn't. Then an orange hand brushed agenst her cheek and Emmy, who was now a predator, licked her lips hungrily at her captive. "Don't worry," Emmy said to the gaged girl "Soon, you'll be home soon."

Her stomach growled hungrily and wildly and she patted it "Welcome home." she smerked evilly Giselle screamed, muffled but Emmy shoved the girl's head into her mouth and started swallowing her whole. Giselle's legs kicked and frailed as she kept getting sucked into Emmy's mouth.

Outside the stomach Oogiejess felt the kick but thought it was Emmy. "Take it easy in there." she/he said sleeply. The kicking stopped and Oogiejess went back to sleep.

Back inside Emmy had slirped Giselle's feet and gulped them down. She sighed happily and patted her very large belly as Giselle sqrurmed around inside her white belly. "I knew you could do it." Voreter said as the girl caressed and patted her wiggling tummy happily and hiccuped "You gave this gift Master Voreter." Emmy said "Now i shall let this wonderful meal digest as i sleep."

Emmy fell asleep as her captive struggled and screamed inside her belly but eventually the struggling in the stomach faded away until her tummy was still and gurlging sounds replaced the girl, digesting her. Emmy burped and patted her gullet "Oogiejess is going to be so proud of me, now i am a predator! Just like her."

* * *

That afternoon Oogiejess walked down a road with Emmy moving around inside her. "You sure seem happy today," Oogiejess told her belly "That's because i've made you proud." Emmy said "What are you talking about?" Suddenly Emmy forced herself out of her friend's belly and Oogiejess was horrified by what she saw!

Emmy now had light orange skin, fizzy light purple hair and wore a black crop top and red shorts. She sported a round plump potbelly and it glowed white like a firefly. "I'm a predator! Just like you Mommy, now we can go and eat all kind of people together!" "E-e-Emmy?" Oogiejess gasped "What happened to you?" "I'm a predator now!" Emmy said with a cocky attitude. Her potbelly shook as loud gurgling sound came from it then Emmy burped out a pokeball.

That shocked Oogiejess "Emmy? W-who did you eat?" "A girl named Giselle," Emmy said "And this is her pokemon Cubone." Then Oogiejess watched in shock as Emmy opened the pokeball and swallowed the Cubone down! the potbelly grew a bit bigger and shook as Cubone struggled inside making the now predator girl happy. "Oh Emmy," Oogiejess gasped "What has someone done to you?" "What are you talking about?" Emmy asked "This is the best thing that's ever happened to us vore sisters."

"No!" Oogiejess said "No, it's not great! You're eating good people! We have to change you back-" "No!" Emmy snapped as she slapped away the monster's hand "I don't ever want to go back to being a normal food eater, i want to be a predator! And i'm going to be one even if you won't let me!" her eyes glowed white and Oogiejess became worried "I'm trying to warn you-"

"NO!" Emmy snapped and yelled as she slapped Oogiejess right in the face! The monster was shock by what her best friend had done, she had hurt her! Emmy snarled at the monster and Voreter said "Let's go, E-Vore. This has-been won't stand a chance when we're done with the town." Emmy, now calling herself E-Vore, glared at Oogiejess before running away.

All Oogiejess could do next was fall to his/her knees and sob loudly, now knowing what to do. "My dear Little Supper..." she sobbed as she cried "How could i let this happen?" Now she had to find Emmy and cure her or else she would be a controled Predator forever.


	6. A Little Delay

**A Little Delay**

That night Emmy, Now as E-Vore, looked around the town for someone to eat alive. She had already eaten 27 victoms of diffrent ages and kinds and digested them. Her plump belly rumbled and growled as she looked around for the perfect meal. E-Vore's round pot belly kept rumbling as the girl rubbed it to ease her hunger "I must find the perfect meal soon," she said "Anyone will do." She around as her stomach kept rumbling for food.

Then she saw a girl named Googie (Scooby Doo) walking around all alone and E-Vore licked her lips hungrliy as her gullet roared happily in hunger. She patted her tummy and said "Feeding time." Googie was just walking around when E-Vore, disguised as a normal 9 year old little girl, came by and acted helpless "Please help me," she begged softly "I'm lost and i'm so hungry." to prove her point her belly growled deeply and loudly.

"Oh, poor baby." Googie said sadly "I'll take you home right away and feed you." As they walked away Oogiejess looked around for her Little Supper "Oh, where is she?" he/she said worryingly "I've just got to find her before she digests anymore innosent lives." the monster's belly growled as he/she heard the bugs inside said "We miss Emmy." Oogiejess patted his/her tummy and said "I know, i miss her too."

Suddenly He/she heard Googie scream and ran to the sorce of the sound, Googie's house. He/she looked into the house and saw E-Vore on the floor of the kitchen now with a huge belly. She had swallowed Googie whole! E-Vore's stomach shifted to one side as Googie squirmed about inside her gut. She burped and rubbed the shifting lump of her midsection happily. "Let me out!" the girl inside E-Vore shouted as she kept shifting, struggling to escape. E-Vore hiccupped and patted her moving belly as she licked her lips.

Oogiejess took out the antidote along with her Oogiejess Giantess costume and said "It's a good thing i brought these things with me."

As the bulge in her belly shook E-Vore burped and rubbed it happily "It won't be long before she'd digested." Cookie's plas were now starting to muffle which ment soon she would pass out of air then the predatory girl's gullet would start digesting the girl. Suddenly the room shook and the girl wobbled around "What's going on?" E-Vore asked suddenly the roof opened and she saw Oogiejess, now in her Oogiejess Gaintess clothes.

"You've been a bad baby!" Oogiejess scoulded "Mama?" E-Vore asked in shock "Don't you 'mama' me young lady." Oogiejess said as she picked up the tiny predator girl "Spit out the nice girl." "No," E-Vore said as she bit the hand holding her but Oogiejess didn't drop. "Spit out the girl or else i'll make you." Oogiejess said E-Vore crossed her arms and her stomach wobbled as Googie kept struggling inside.

"You asked for it." The berlap monster said. She/he opened the bottle of antidote and shoved it into the tiny predator's mouth forcing her to swallow it down. Then E-Vore got pain as the jiggling bulge in her bloating belly suddenly went upwards and threw up Googie before she turned back to Emmy. Emmy fell into a deep sleep as Oogiejess gently placed Googie down.

"I'm so sorry about what happened." She/he told the girl as she held Emmy "She was'nt herself." then the giantess took Emmy back home and removed her clothes, making her normal sized again. As she/he held Emmy in her arms the white glow inside Emmy's belly as it rumbled loudly for the last time. Then the glowing stopped and Emmy woke up.

"Jessy?" Emmy asked "What happened to Voreter?" the monster chuckled and patted her friend's round, pudgy tummy as she said "He's getting just what he deserves, you're digesting him." Emmy rubbed her belly slowly with a smile but then she frowned and said "I was an evil predator... i ate innosent lives." Then she hiccuped and said "I can't belive i liked doing that." "It's not you're fault Little Supper," Oogiejess cooed motherly "Voreter was controling you."

Emmy burped as she sadly patted her mound of a tummy "Inside my belly are innosent lives ruined because of me... i'm a monster." Oogiejess hugged Emmy and said "You're not a monster." "But i slapped you." Emmy said "I truely am a monster." "No you're not," Oogiejess said motherly "You're my dearest, innosent, adorable Little Supper and don't worry, Mama's here for you."

Then they went inside and saw that it was midnight. "I've just ruined the bet." Emmy said sadly "No, you can stay inside me for seven days and i will help you." "But-" "I insest." Oogiejess rubed Emmy's tummy as he own growled "Now let's get you inside my tummy." Oogiejess slurped her friend's head then easily swalloed the rest down. When Emmy was inside her Belly, Oogiejess caressed and stroked her gut motherly "Now Mommy can protect you my little baby."

Hearing her friend sounding like a mother made Emmy feel better. She snuggled inside her friend's tummy. Oogiejess felt the snuggle and cradled her round tummy and kissed it. As her stomach jiggled around Oogiejess went to the fridge and pulled out a water bottle then chuged it down. "Hey!" the monster heard Emmy exclaim as the cold water poared all over her making her tummy jiggle and wobble about.

"Take it easy Little Supper." Oogiejess cooed motherly as she got into bed. The next they thay made it the real fourth day and it turned out well.


	7. Day Five

**Day Five**

Early in the morning Oogiejess yawned and opened his/her eyes. He/She patted her belly as she felt Emmy move around "Morning Little Supper." no respond "Little Supper?" The monster asked growing worried about Emmy "Little Supper? Are you ok?" Inside Oogiejess's stomach Emmy tossed and turned as she had a dream.

**Emmy's dream**

She was alone and she looked around in a darkened area when she felt her stomach let out a huge groan. "I'm hungry." Then a buffet of food of all kind appeared next to her and her belly rumbled as she looked at the food. Her stomach kept rumbling until she couldn't take it anymore and stuffed food in her mouth. When she was done there was no food on the table and Emmy patted her round pot belly happily with a burp.

"Oh look, it's the piglet." a voice said Emmy got up and saw Mandy with her two friends (You know from Totally spies) "What are you doing here?" Emmy asked "just passing by when we saw you." Mandy said "The uglyest little piglet in the pig pen. "I am not!" Emmy said Mandy poked Emmy's round stomach and said "This is proof right here, you are a fat, ugly, unloved worthless little geek who loves to be ugly." "Take that back!" Emmy said with a tear leaking from her eyes.

"Piglet, piglet, you're a little piglet, piglet piglet." the three girls sang "Stop it!" Emmy begged as she covered her ears "Oogiejess!" but no mater how heard she cried Oogiejess did not appear leaving her to be tormented.

**Dream Ends**

"Little Supper! Wake up!" Oogiejess cried out. Emmy woke up and starting crying and crying. "Little Supper, what wrong?" Oogiejess asked in distress as she held her stomach in worry "Why weren't you thare for me?" Emmy asked tearfully "Please calm down." Oogiejess told her belly as she rubbed the bulge motherly "Tell me what happened."

"I had a dream where i ate lots of food but then Mandy and her friends came along and tormented me." "They did?" Oogiejess asked "They called me a piglet." Emmy said with a sniffle "The uglyest little piglet in the pen pig." They called you a what?" Oogiejess asked getting angry over Mandy's insults towards her dearest Little Supper "And they said i was a fat, ugly, unloved worthless little geek who loves to be ugly." Emmy said.

"What?" Oogiejess gasped then she/he snarled and said "Nobody calles my Precious, adorable and sweet Little Supper any of those things and get's away with it!" "They're right," Emmy sobbed "I am all those things." "No," Oogiejess cooed motherly as he/she caressed her belly dearly and lovingly "Don't pay any attention to what that mean Mandy says about you. You are a radiant, beautifull, lovely prinesess who loves being herself."

"But that's not how everyone else see me." Emmy said "Who would ever love me for who i am?" "There's Nosedive and Brooklyn for one." the monster said "And then there's Mystery Case Files, we all love you. Most of all, i love you." Oogiejess picked up her tummy and kissed the spot where Emmy's head was. Emmy felt the kiss and blushed and her monster friend cooed motherly like to her baby as she rubbed her mammoth belly lovingly "And if anyone ever ever hurts you're feelings ever again, Mommy will swallow them and digest the big bad bullies in Mommy's belly."

"Thanks Jessy." Emmy said she snuggled and then kissed the walls of her second home. Oogiejess felt the snuggle and the kiss and chuckled happily as she patted her belly. "Don't worry," Oogiejess cooed motherly as she kept patting his/her Emmy filled gullet as the girl wriggled around inside happily "Mommy will keept you save and sound inside my tummy."

"What do you think we should do?" Emmy asked "How about we just enjoy ourselfs?" Oogiejess said as she rubbed her stomach "I saw this in a vore picture once," Emmy said as she got on her back. "Emmy, what are you doing?" Oogiejess asked Emmy suddenly moved her arms and legs around and Oogiejess got a very big surprise from the sudden movement "What are you doing?" The gender fused monster asked "Giving you an inner belly massage." Emmy said.

Oogiejess enjoyed the massage as she hugged be active belly and giggled playfully. As time went by Emmy became tired and rested for a while. Then her belly growled and she patted it. But as she did she realized it was still had a pot belly from when she was a predator. "This is weird." Emmy said "What is it Little Supper?" Oogiejess asked "My stomach is still big and round." Emmy said "Voreter was digested but why is my belly still big?" "I don't know." Oogiejess said.

Emmy's belly rumbled very loudly in hunger and she rubbed Oogiejess's stomach. "Is my Little Supper hungry?" the monster cooed "Yes," Emmy said "Then let Mommy fed you my dear Little Supper."

* * *

Later on Emmy was filled with food "Hey Emmy," Oogiejess said "What?" Emmy asked "Would you like to have a tickle fight with me?" "How? You can't touch me." "Not with my hands." Oogiejess said then some bugs crawled all over Emmy ticking her and making her laught while Emmy used her fingers to tickle Oogiejess and send the monster rolling on the floor in laughter.

Later that night Oogiejess went to bed. He/she felt Emmy squirm inside and hop around making her belly shift and lunge and making her burp. "What if i have the same nighmear again?" Emmy asked Oogiejess patted her big round stomach and said "Now now, i'll be there. Whenever you need me, i'll be right here." Oogiejess tucked her belly under the covers as well as herself and fell asleep. Emmy snuggled and fell asleep.

In her dream it was the very same nightmare all over again with Mandy and her friends laughing at her and Emmy called out "Oogiejess!" Instead of nothing Oogiejess appeared behind the girls and knocked them out. "Are you ok Little Supper?" Oogiejess asked "I'm ok." Emmy said "But i don't think those bullies are."

Oogiejess's belly rumbled and groaned loudly demanding to be fed. "Hop into my belly Little Supper." she said. Emmy looked at Mandy and her friends and said "How about you eat the bullies instead?" Oogiejess's belly rumbled even louder agreeing with the girl. Hapily Oogiejess ate Mandy and her friends making her tummy really big. Emmy hugged her monster friend's belly as it digested the three girls "Thanks for everything." "I told you," Oogiejess said as she/he pulled Emmy close in a hug "I'm always there for you. Always."

Emmy smiled happily about her dream as she gave a few kicks inside her second home. Oogiejess woke up to feel her Little Supper kicking inside her tummy. She/he chuckled warmly and stroked her belly protectively. "I'll protect you my dear Little Supper, because i love you." The monster's belly growled and rumbled in agreement as it churned it's favorite meal protectively. Emmy gave another kick and Oogiejess patted the bulge before drifting off to sleep for the rest of the night with Emmy kicking all the way.


	8. Day Six

**Day Six**

Inside Oogiejess's Belly Emmy was sleeping as she tossed and turned sleeply. Then she heard her tummy growling in hunger. She woke up and looked at it. Somehow it was still big and round like Voreter was still inside. How could this have happened? Then a horrable thought struck her, As E-Vore she had devored as much people as she could before Oogiejess changed her back. So could the mass in her belly be...

Suddenly her belly let out a groan and she clutched her gut in pain. Why was her belly hurting so much? Her stomach let out more unpleasent sounds as her belly hurt more and more.

Oogiejess had just woken up when she/he heard Emmy moaning inside her. With consern Oogiejess got up and her bulge shifted as Emmy wiggled about inside. "Little Supper, Are you alright?" "My, ugh, belly hurts." Emmy said as her belly gave a low rumble "And it's still big, like Voreter never got digested." Oogiejess caressed her swollen stomach as she/he said "Do i have to call the doctor?"

"NO!" Emmy yelled startling the monster. After a while of silence Emmy said "I'm sorry, it's just that my bulk might have... bones inside it." "Bones?" Oogiejess asked "Why would you ever think... Oh, you were E-Vore. Right." "And if everyone knew then they'd hate me, Brooklyn and Nosedive will dump me and the girls would stop caring about me!"

Emmy cried as she thought of such a terrable idea while Oogiejess hugged her stomach, trying to comfert her Little Supper. "There, there, don't dry Little Supper. Brooklyn and Nosedive won't dump you, And the girls won't stop caring about you. Heck, if it haven't been for you Mystery Case Files would never exsist." Emmy sniffled and smiled "That's true." Oogiejess kissed her belly as it rumbled to comfert Emmy "Besides, i love you and no matter what happens i'll protect you in every single way i can."

The bulge in the monster's tummy jiggled and wiggled as Emmy giggled, showing that she was happy again. "And i think i have an idea how to help you out with your belly." Oogiejess said before burping. She/he got waved her hands and made a red drink appear in a bottle. "Drink this, it's a Hyper-Digestion potion i found in a book for magic and Vore lovers."

Oogiejess swallowed the drink and it landed on Emmy, bouncing off of her round belly. She grabbed it and drank it halfway. Then there was a sudden, massive and slightly uncomferable shift inside her stomach as she looked at it "What's happening?" Emmy asked "Don't panic," Oogiejess said "It's supost to do that." Then Emmy watched as her rippling belly thrashed all about. Then her belly finally went back to normal as she left out a belch that shook her second home.

Oogiejess smiled and patted her/his belly lovingly "Are you ok now?" "Yes!" Emmy said "And My stomach's back to normal." "Now we can enjoy ourselfs." Oogiejess said.

* * *

The Entire day went by and Oogiejess was now looking out into the night sky as Emmy slept inside. "Tomorrow," she/he said while stroking her stomach "Tomorrow the bet will be up and i'll have to let Little Supper out." her belly growled as the bugs that made the monster said "No! Don't let Little Supper out, Keep her inside. One more week!"

But Oogiejess knew she couldn't just rudely keep Emmy inside and said "I can't keep her inside me forever. It's just not right." "What's not right?" Emmy asked as woke up "Oh, Little Supper! I didn't mean to wake you up." "It's ok." Emmy said as she squirmed inside her friend "So what are we going to do tomorrow?" "I... i don't know." Oogiejess admitted as she/he rubbed her stomach as Emmy kicked.

Then she had an idea "But i know what we can do today." "What's that?" Emmy asked "Let's have an eating contest to see who has the biggest stomach ever." "Oogiejess..." Emmy spoke sadly as she lightly kicked her second home "I... i don't think i want to do it." "Why not?" Oogiejess asked "Are you still sorry about the E-Vore thing?" "Yes," Emmy said "I just can't think of eating after that had happened."

Emmy's belly roared loudly but she didn't want to eat making Oogiejess very worried. "Oh Little Supper," she cooed motherly "It was never you're fault, someone just gave you that Predatory drink that's all, it wasn't your fault. Besides, like i said we'll always love you no matter what happened to you." Emmy kicked twice as she asked "Really?" "Really." Then the monster picked up her gullet and gave her Emmy filled stomach a kiss.

The girl inside the belly giggled and she hugged her friend sweetly. Then her own belly growled reminding her how hungry she was "So when are we gonna eat?" Oogiejess chuckled and patted her squirming belly as hearts appeared over her head and her belly "That's my Little Supper."

After they ate Oogiejess sat on her bed with a warm feeling inside her. The feeling of being a mother. The bulge in his/her stomach gave a punch and Oogiejess patted it "Now Little Supper, Mommy's going to bed soon." "You go ahead and sleep Jessy." Emmy said "I'm not sleepy, i'm just gonna stay awake for a while." Oogiejess smiled, cradling his/her bulging tummy as hearts appeared around her bloated belly "Good night." Oogiejess cooed motherly then she went to sleep.

Inside the monster's stomach Emmy turned on a light of her own as she was joined by Oogiejess's bugs. At least they were able to talk with her. "Tomorrow is the last day, the last of the dare. Afterwards i'm out of here." The bugs crawled all over Emmy as she giggled "What are you doing?" she asked with a giggle "Don't leave, stay here!" the bug pleaded "You're our Little Supper!" "I know, but a bet's a bet." Emmy said "Besides i'm not going to stay out of here forever. And you have other meals."

Emmy yawned and fell asleep while the bugs made it their duty to keep watch of Oogiejess's favorite meal so nothing could happen to her.


	9. Day Seven

**Day Seven**

Early in the morning Oogiejess wanted to sleep in, so she darkend the room and went back to sleep. Meanwhile the bugle in her belly moved a little, lulling the monster back to sleep. Inside Oogiejess's bulging belly Emmy tossed and turned as she had a crazy dream.

**Emmy's dream**

Oogiejess was asleep in her bed and woke up when she knew it was so. "Morning Little Supper." Oogiejess said but as she/he touched her belly she/he realized that something was not right at all. Emmy was not inside her! "Emmy? Emmy! EMMY!" Oogiejess asked in a panic. the monster went outside and looked everywhere franticly. The entire city was empty and no one was around, freaking out the monster more.

"Little Supper!" Oogiejess called out "Where are you?" No responce ever came. Oogiejess started crying she/he could hear her stomach rumble in sadness for the disappearance of her Little Supper "We want Emmy! Waaaaaaaahh!" the bugs sobbed. Oogiejess's stomach grumbled sadly and the monster didn't know what to do, without Little Supper, she wasn't happy at all.

Her stomach gave a low, hungry rumble and she had an idea "I'll eat my Little Supper's belongings and even her house so that she'll be appart of me forever." Oogiejess grew to a giant size and walked to her friend's house, then swallowed it and all of the belongings. Oogiejess rubbed the lumby bulge in her belly sadly and sighed "If only my dear Little Supper was here. I love her."

"I love you too." a voice said Oogiejess looked down and saw Emmy! "Little Supper!" the gender fused monster cheered happily as she picked the girl up "I was so worried about you. Where were you?" "I was on a walk, i tried to tell you but you were asleep." Emmy said "And why did you eat my house and all my belongings?" Oogiejess heard her belly growl and knew what it wanted "Little Supper, we'll be together forever now." Oogiejess placed Emmy into her mouth and swallowed her.

Finally happy Oogiejess let out a little burp and patted her tummy as she cooed motherly "Mama's here, Mama will protect you. Now and Forever."

**End of dream**

Emmy woke up happily and saw she was back in her best friend's tummy. She patted her stomach home and wondered out loud "I wonder if Jessy will like the dream i just had?" with her magic she gave her dream to Oogiejess who was still sleeping peacefully.

Oogiejess got the dream but the monster got a diffrient ending, an unhappy one. Then still sleep the monster tossed and turned, rocking Emmy around inside her belly "Jessy!" she cried before the monster got her tummy covered in blankets, muffling Emmy's voice compleatly. "Little Supper!" Oogiejess cried as she/he woke up the monster looked around but didn't realize her belly was covered tightly in blankets.

"Little Supper, where are you?" the monster cried then she started sobbing as she/he said "I lost my Little Supper forever!" Emmy shouted and yelled as loud as she could but her voice was muffled as if she was gaged by someone by the blankets "My dear Little Supper," Oogiejess said sadly not paying attention to the sound "She was the most yummy little trest in my life, i never should have letten her go!"

Oogiejess suddenly felt some kicking, punching and jabs inside her swoolen stomach, covered in blankets. The monster untangled her/his self and saw her Emmy-filled belly which made her very happy "LITTLE SUPPER!" She/he said happily as she picked up her belly and have it a lot of kisses "My dearest Little Supper! I thought i digested you." "You didn't." Emmy said as she ticked her friend's belly making the monster giggle.

* * *

That Afternoon Oogiejess was at an flowing deep river. Thinking she/he was fine here, Oogiejess caressed the bulge in her stomach "Today's the last day, Little Supper." she said as he/she gave her swollen belly a gentle pat "Tomarrow i'll have to let you out." the bug didn't like that at all, so they planned on some ideas on how to keep Emmy inside their home longer in secret.

"I'm gonna miss being in here." Emmy said "But i'll always have another day right?" "Of course my dear Little Supper." Oogiejess said suddenly a rock flew out of no where and hit Oogiejess's stomach before bouncing off "What the-" then Oogiejess saw a familier man she knew, one he/she'd like to forget. "Mafiafas!"

Mafiafas looked at Oogiejess and said "Why aren't you in my control?" "In... You mean you turned my Little Supper into a preadory eating monster?" Oogiejess asked angrily "Your what?" Mafiafas asked in confuson "Me!" Emmy shouted from Oogiejess's bouncing abdomen "Her best friend!" "You haven't digested the meal yet?" the warlock asked "Little Supper is not just another meal!" Oogiejess said insulted "She's my best friend, best meal, and best everything!"

"I don't care if your her mother," the villain said "Spit her out!" "No!" Oogiejess said as she/he put her hands over her belly protectively then she/he ran to the villain to kick his butt... big mistake. Mafiafas was quicker he sent a blast of magic at the sack of bugs which sewed her mouth tightly making her unable to talk. "Jessy?" Emmy asked as she shifted in her friend's belly "What's going on? Jessy?"

"Sorry, she's a bit bust at the moment." Mafiafas said rubbing Oogiejess's stomach, making the silenced monster worry about her Little Supper "Have a nice swim." he said then he punched Oogiejess's belly, and Emmy, right into the river then disappeared.

Oogiejess sank like a rock to the bottom on the river and landed with a soft thud. With her mouth shut tight Oogiejess didn't worry about herself, but for Little Supper. If Emmy had gotten her air from his/her mouth then soon she would run out of air to breath with! "Jessy! What happened? Jessy?" Emmy asked unaware of what had happened. the bulge in the monster's stomach shook and bounced violently as Emmy tried to get the monster's full attention.

Oogiejess rubbed her squrming bulge and saw a pile of rocks that looked like stairs. What luck! As the monster struggled to get to the stairs her gullet's meal kept moving around unware of the water and the entire problem at hand.

Just when Oogiejess reached the rock stairs Emmy said "Jessy, why is it so hard for me to beathe in here?" Oogiejess became scared for her Little Supper and started climbing the stairs while cradling her stomach hoping to get to the top in time. "Jessy?" Emmy asked "Let me out! I'm scared and i don't like this!" her squirms and kicks were becoming slower as she started to pass out. Rapidly Oogiejess went up the stone stairs and finally got to the surface where she/he unsew her mouth shut and got on to dry land.

Oogiejess gasped as air restored her as she patted the bulge in her belly "Whew, what a moment of panic." the monster said "But luckily we're safe now. Right Emmy?" her belly was silent "Emmy?" again silance "Little Supper? SAY SOMETHING! LITTLE SUPPER!"


	10. The Last Day is it?

**The Last Day... Is it?**

"Little Supper, Oh Little Supper wake up!" Oogiejess begged her massive belly for her Little Supper. She/he waited for a kick a sqruim or any kind of movement inside her stomach but there was none. "I've got to get her some frech air!" Oogiejess said his/her overstuffed belly wobbled as the bugs helped Oogiejess pull out Emmy. She looked limp and lifeless as if she was dead making the gender fused monster very very sad.

"Oh Little Supper, please don't die." she said but Emmy didn't wake up finally Oogiejess placed the girl down and started crying over her best friend "Why?" she sobbed "Why did this had to happen?" As she kept crying she added "I'm not a good mother..."

Unknown to her/him, his/her tears fell on Emmy making her move but the monster didn't see or noticed. Then she/he became so sad that she/he pulled out a knife and said "Emmy, i'll join you up there. We'll be together forever... even if it means dying together." She/he raised the knife high into the air and said "Good bye cruel world, Hello my dear Little Supper in the sky!" The the gender fused monster gut the bag that made him/her and waited for all the bugs to fall out, killing her... or at least that was suppost to happen but instead the bugs staied in place "What the-"

"No! Don't kill yourself, i won't let you!" Emmy's voice said Oogiejess looked down and saw Emmy alive and well but with tears in her eyes. Then Emmy cooed "Mommy..." "LITTLE SUPPER!" Oogiejess shouted happily the monster ran up to the girl and hugged her tight and snuggled her. "My baby, my dear little baby." Oogiejess cooed motherly "I was so worried, i thought i lost you forever and ever."

"I justed pasted out," Emmy said "So what happened?" Oogiejess explained everything that had happened and Emmy understood "He almost made me lose you, When i get my hands on him i'll..." Oogiejess snarled but Emmy placed her hands on her friend and said "Not now, we'll get him some other time." Oogiejess thought about it and said "Ok, but next time, that warlock's going down." "Let's go home." Emmy said.

* * *

That night Emmy and Oogiejess got to the monster's home and Emmy said "What a day, i can't wait for our friends to come back home so we can tell them all about this."

Then Oogiejess's stomach let out a very loud growl, wanting Emmy inside. "I'm hungry," Oogiejess said "I want to eat you again Emmy." Emmy's belly growled hungrily and the monster tickled her friend's tummy "Sounds like your hungry to." "I'm starving." Emmy said then Oogiejess got an idea "I'll feed you Little Supper, then you'll feed me."

Later on Emmy was placed in a large pot on the table and Oogiejess kept feeding Emmy lots and lots of food, making the girl's belly grow and grow bigger and bigger and rounder and rounder. Finally when the monster stopped feeding her friend Emmy's swollen belly look round enough to look like a beach ball.

"I'm so stuffed." Emmy said happily as she licked her lips. Oogiejess patted her friend's tightly packed tummy and said "Nice and filled for my Little Supper, now it's my turn." Oogiejess covered Emmy in fruits and vegetables and placed an apple in her friend's mouth. "Yum," the monster said "Roast Sucking Emmy," "Roast!" Emmy asked in a panic "Just kidding." Oogiejess said "We can skip the roast part."

Then Oogiejess stuffed the girl into her mouth and slurped her inside with ease. The monster felt Emmy landing inside her expanded stomach and licked her lips happily then let out a burp. She/he rubbed her swollen belly happily with joy as she felt her little Supper move all over happily. "I'm so glad your safe and sound Emmy," Oogiejess told the orb in her stomach "I thought i'd lost you forever and ever." "You didn't," Emmy said as the bugs making the stomach hugged her happily "But i just what you to know something, if i ever did die, you'd be more then happy then to digest me." "Digest you?" Oogiejess asked in shock "I said 'IF' Jessy," Emmy said "Besides if you digest me, then i'd be apart of you forever and ever."

Oogiejess's stomach rumbled as Emmy kept moving around and the monster patted her stomach "I'll think about that one." "By the way, it's now midnight, which means the bet is over." Emmy said "Now let me out."

"No," Oogiejess told her engorged stomach as she/he rubbed it "After what nearly happened to you i can't risk losing you again." "What! Let me out!" Emmy said then Oogiejess watched happily as her Little Supper tried to escape but failed countless times and times again. "I'm not going to let her out until the girls get back home, and that won't be for a long time." her jumping stomach growled in agreement as Emmy kept struggling to get free.

Oogiejess enjoyed the struggles of her friend and decided to to go bed. She/he got in bed, her large meal cherning and sloshing inside her as she kept trying to escape and went to sleep with a smile.


	11. Epilouge

**Epilouge**

That night Oogiejess was fast asleep as her huge stomach kept jiggling since emmy kept trying to escape "Jessy, the bet's over, let me out!" she said but the monster egnored her and kept sleeping "Let me out! Let me out!" Emmy shouted as she punched and kicked the stomach walls but her movements only made Oogiejess burp and hiccup. "Jessy, you can't keep me in here forever!" Oogiejess didn't respond "Jessy!"

After a few more hoars Emmy tired herself out and gave up. In the morning Oogiejess hiccuped and belched loudly waking the monster up. "Morning Little Supper." Oogiejess said but Emmy was still asleep "Must've tired herself out so much she's still asleep." Oogiejess said she kissed her enormous bulk and said "Good, then i'll protect her as she sleeps."

She/he could feel Emmy moving around in her sleep. The monster patted her gut and stroked it motherly "I'll protect you baby," she cooed "Because someone's got to be your mother... and it's me." Her belly started rumbling and she felt her stomach's bugs moving around, taking care of it's favorite meal as she slept. The rumbling grew louder and louder as his/her stomach protected and comferted her Little Supper.

"If only i really _could _keep her inside me forever." Oogiejess said as she/he patted her round stomach. It let out a groan as she/he huccuped "There there," she told her stomach "Little Supper isn't just for us, she's for everyone. And as mush as i love her i know i can't keep her from the world forever and ever." His/her enormous stomach shook a little as Emmy moved inside still asleep.

"Sush a dear thing." Oogiejess cooed motherly as she rubbed her belly "Cute, very cute." Emmy moved a little inside her stomach home and Oogiejess smiled as she rubbed her huge gut "I love you." she patted her stomach and hugged it softly as Emmy continued to sleep inside her/him.

Later on Oogiejess let Emmy out and turned back into Jessy. And they spent the rest of the day together.


End file.
